bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ulquiorra Cifer
Number I added to the trivia that Ulquiorra's Espada rank is said to be Cuatro instead of Cuarta, but was undone. I get it, maybe isn't relevant to the trivia, but when I delete the same trivia thing on Harribel's article, was undone too. So, why here can't go but over there can?--EvilDragonLord (talk) 18:00, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :Kubo makes spanish mistakes, this is nothing new nor noteworthy. However, Harribel introduced herself differently than the others, instead of saying Tercera (3rd) she said tres (3). This is noteworthy as it is not a spanish mistake but is something she did that no one else did.-- Actually, Ulquiorra introduces himself as Cuatro Espada (on chapter 271), even the article itself said so.--EvilDragonLord (talk) 19:14, September 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm not going to take any position here, but Cuatro = Four as opposed to Cuarto/Cuarta = Fourth. Make of it whatever you find convenient. --[[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 06:12, September 26, 2012 (UTC) he did i believe to Ichigo, to confirm his words. --Rukiakuchiki3 (talk) 00:12, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Powers and Abilities: Wings In his released forms, Ulquiorra's has wings that can be used to deflect and shield from projectiles. This isn't stated in the article. How should this be added to the article? (i.e. under what heading should be used?) 00:30, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Good shout! It was added by another editor. --SternRitterÄs (talk) 15:08, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Ishida's quote Does Ishida's quote about Ulquiorra's reiatsu really belong on the page? I personally think it's enough to note that Ishida, a Quincy, was able to note the tremendous reiatsu Ulquiorra possessed; I'm not sure his actual quote right afterwards really adds anything that hasn't already been established. It also looks kind of informal. Avolling (talk) 02:23, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :Well, it's one thing to have him sense someone's Reiatsu, but the quote itself points out how strangely different it feels in comparison to the Reiatsu of other characters. That's pretty important.--Xilinoc (talk) 05:54, February 5, 2014 (UTC) ::I think it could be removed actually... the reference points directly to the page that the quote is on anyway, and the description could be reworded to mention its density. We don't need to go out of the way to include direct quotes for everything. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 07:03, February 5, 2014 (UTC) ::I back what Mohrpheus said. 12:33, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Incorrect Spanish.. Pardon my anality.. clearly I am going through complaining about all the Arrancar. Not because the Spanish is bad, but because this wiki says "Spanish for.." when it isn't actually Spanish for what they say it is. However awesome the creator of Bleach is, he is not the arbiter of Spanish and doesn't get to dictate what Spanish SHOULD mean.. that said.. Ulquiorra is actually one of the Arrancar with the most correct Spanish. - (in case you're wondering) Arrancar is Spanish for "to tear off" as in to tear off a limb or pull a piece of something. This is likely a reference to them tearing off their masks. - Cero is Spanish for "Zero", Hierro is "Iron" and Bala is "Bullet". Garganta is "throat", descorrer is "to draw open" specifically like a curtain, and Sonido is "Sound" (likely referencing the speed of sound). - Pesquisa is Spanish for "Research". - Solita Vista is all sorta of messed up. Solita is the diminuitive for Sola meaning "Alone/Only (feminine) ". It has NOTHING WHATSOEVER to do with "Accustomed". Literally it means "The Only Little Sight/View". The only relevant translation would be "Lone View". - Cero Oscuras literally means "Darks Zero". It should be Cero Oscuro. But damn if the guy doesn't try to speak Spanish without just ASKING someone. Or Googling. - Latigo is not "The point of a whip" Why would there even BE A NAME FOR THAT?! Latigo is the strike of a whip, or an object that strikes like a whip. Literally it would be "Lash".. not "the point of a whip" (Jesus Christ Almighty.. lrn2GoogleSpanish) - Tromba does NOT mean "Whirlwind", though it can imply it. It literally means "Funnel (shape)" as in that of a whirlwind, whirlpool or waterspout. it would be most accurately translated as "(a) Whirling". (though I admit Whirlwind sounds cooler). Nookleer7 (talk) 05:36, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Spiritual Power I am not suggesting, change the wording of Overwhelming Reiatsu directly. But to change it to Overwhelming Spiritual Power and Reiatsu. Or to at least add at the Overwhelming Reiatsu section of Segunda Etapa, that his Spiritual Power increased again when entering his Segunda. As Reiatsu both it’s intensity and nature is related to Spiritual Power. If Uryū only stated the nature of the Reiatsu and not it’s intensity, than only the nature changed while remaining as strong as his initial release was. But he described it as and is listed on the section, “Uryū Ishida, a Quincy who is an expert at sensing Reiatsu, noted that the density of Ulquiorra's spiritual power was so vast it could hardly be identified as Reiatsu”. In short the way Uryū describes the vastness of his power, seems to show that this Overwhelming Reiatsu was a result of his Spiritual Power intensifying and not just changing it’s nature.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 16:53, July 5, 2019 (UTC)